Connectors and fittings have long been used to terminate and connect cables or conduits that carry electrical power or communication signals. Electrical cables are supplied in various configurations often based upon a particular use or the location in which the cables are to be used. One type of electrical cable includes a metallic outer sheath or cladding, sometimes referred to as armor. This type of cable may include a number of insulated conductors extending within the metallic sheath.
Connectors used to terminate these types of cables are typically configured to seal the cable to the connector and also provide for grounded electrical engagement between the metallic sheath of the cable and the body of the connector. In high voltage environments, it may be necessary to seal conductors within the cable in an air-tight fashion to eliminate the possibility of arcing or flashover between the conductors.
Known sealing compounds for use in conjunction with electrical fittings require lengthy curing times at relatively high temperatures (e.g., >70° Fahrenheit). This may be problematic in cold temperature environments, such as in outdoor installations.